The Legend Of Spyro: Defenders Of Avalar
by Jack the Dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have saved the world from Malefor and return to Warfang as heroes. With things beginning to get back on track and the pair's romance blossoming it seems that nothing can go wrong. But when news of a dark dragon gathering his forces to make war on Avalar reach them the two legendaries, their friends and allies are once again thrown into a fight to save their home.
1. Prologue The End Or The Beginning?

Darkness was all he could see but yet he felt no fear just the feeling one gets when they feel no fear. Then he heard the pad, pad, pad, pad of pawsteps on stone and the occasional clicking of claws as they scraped against the ground. Then all was silent whoever was out there had stopped and then came a voice "Wakeful you are White Dragon and your path has been far now decided." Suddenly a bright white light appeared growing brighter and brighter until at last he could see his surroundings. He was in some kind of orange yellow rock and he could see the dull outline of a dragon standing in front of his prison. It wasn't his master he knew that for from the voice and pawsteps he had heard he could make out that this creature was female. A dragoness though what dragoness would have the nerve to come here to his prison he did not know. Maybe his master had sent the female to free him from his prison yes that was the most likely answer.

At that instand he heard a cracking sound and he realised that the orange yellow rock in which he was incased in was beginning to crumble and then he felt himself falling before he landed on his side with a cold hard floor beneath him. His vision was blurred so he couldn't clearly see who was in front of him. He could make out a hazy dark blue shape in front of him and a pair of amber eyes which, to him, seemed to glow as they looked at him and it was the last thing he saw for some time as before darkness engulfed him and he fell into unconscious.

-

"You cannot defeat me! I AM ETERNAL!" Malefor, the Dark Master, roared with rage before unleashing a wave of Convexity at them. The pair answering with their own retaliating with all their power. The two opposing sides grappled for power. Spyro and Cynder being younger were already exhausted from the constant battling they had down over the last several days. Cynder began to fall back, beating her wings frantically to keep up with Spyro who was also starting to back down "Just...hang...on!" Spyro cried, trying to fight back as much as possible. Hearing his fatigued voice seemed to give Cynder the extra push she needed. She forced more energy out and Malefor's eyes grew wide. The young dragons knocked the dark master out of the air and sent the massive dragons bouncing across a purple crystalline surface it's colour similiar to that of Spyros' only darker. Malefor shook the stars from his head and rolled onto his feet. No one had been able to match his power up until then. He leered at the young dragons with a murderous intent in eyes while Spyro and Cynder began to brace themselves for the attack.

Suddenly from beneath him the ghostly figures of the guardians rose from the crystal Malefor looked around in surprise. "What is this?" He demanded. Spyro and Cynder glanced at each other. Neither had any explanation for the other. The guardians dove towards Malefor and the pair watched as The Dark Master felt himself sink into the crystal. "Noooo!" He bellowed. He tried to claw himself upwards and to freedom but to no avail. Spyro and Cynder watched as he disappeared from their view and into the crystal. The surface shuddered and the crystal began to break apart. Spyro and Cynder landed on the last remaining ground of their dying planet. They gasped heavily and Cynder staggered over to Spyro. "Spyro...I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly, tears nearly ready to spill at any given moment. "I'm so sorry." He smiled at her, though the feeling wasn't fully there. "Don't be. It's over now." All around them, the planet was disintegrating into large chunks. Soon there would be nothing left

Cynder looked around. "So this is it?" Spyro sighed and closed his eyes. He began to concentrate as he heard Ignitus's voice speak to him "Spyro. When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on. Binding itself with nature. Offering hope, for the future." Spyro's eyes snapped wide open. He turned to Cynder, knowing this may be the last chance she would have to get out alive. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." "Spyro no!" Cynder protested desperately. "You don't have to do anything!" She shook her head, pleading for him not to do what she thought he was planning. "Let's just go." "Where Cynder?" Spyro thrust his head around. "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think that I can stop it." He sighed as he came to terms with his destiny. "I think I'm meant to."  
Cynder stared into his purple eyes. She sighed and smiled to herself. This was the reason she admired Spyro the most. He was never willing to give up without trying.

"Then I'm with you." She nodded, determined to stay by his side Spyro's eyes widened as he saw how she stared at him there was fear in her eyes but it was being overuled by a look of pure courage "Really?" he asked his voice quiet "To the death" she replied her voice equally quiet like his. He closed his eyes for perhaps the last time and spread his wings wide. He then felt his power flow freely for perhaps the first time ever Cynder smiled at him and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Spyro, as tired and worn out as he was, looked like he was completely at peace with himself. The dragoness suddenly felt at peace with herself. She may not have another opportunity in a matter of moments. "I love you." She whispered.

Spyro's energy flowed from his body at a rapid pace. Then the purple aura that was surrounding him spread outward and formed a barrier around the broken chunks of the planet. The masses of land stopped where they were and began to draw back in towards the two dragons. As their planet began to reform itself, Cynder found the area around her and Spyro closing in. She sighed and moved closer to him, but was careful enough not to break his concentration. There was a loud crack and the crystal Malefor had been sealed in broke apart. Cynder watched as the shards were expelled from the planet, never allowing the Dark Master to be revived, ever again. The black dragoness sighed easily as the planet soon became whole again. The only remaining light was coming from Spyro's body, but even that was beginning to fade. Cynder moved closer to Spyro and curled up at his feet and let the darkness take over.


	2. Returns And Reunions

p data-p-id="1de36d7a21afc8318c6cf7660b149001"emI Love You . . . . ./em br /br /br /br /br /Spyro threw open his eyes, breathing heavily at the memories he had. Looking up at the sun, and squinting his eyes with his wing covering the front of his face, he knew with a smile emWe did it... We actually did it!/em Summoning what strength he had left slowly he raised his head off the ground and, shaking it to clear the last of the blurriness from his eyes, took in his surroundings. What he saw amazed him for what he had expected to see was chunks of the world's core floating around him, instead he was greeted by a brilliant blue sky with hardly a cloud, shining green grass sprinkled with flowers and cool fresh air. His eyes went wide as he took in the scene around him breathing in loads of the new air that was surrounding him and he smiled the first smile he had smiled in a long time. br /br /br /br /br /Then he remembered something. Cynder. The one who had stayed and fought with him against Malefor in the last battle against the Dark Master. emDid... No... Cynder couldn't have... Died! No... /emHe grew desperate as the thoughts of the black dragoness stabbed at him as he knew he needed to find her. Looking around the area he was in he tried to see where she could have gone. emCould... Could she have left me... no... she wouldn't do that... But... then again... She did confess her love for me... does he think I don't like her back... /em. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes nearby and using what strength he had gathered he pushed himself to his feet and readied himself for the fight that was most likely coming. br /br /br /br /br /The purple dragon tensed as the rustling increased and the bushes slowly parted to reveal "Cynder!" said dragoness was standing in front of him looking very much alive and well. She was also carrying a red crystal in her paw and her green eyes were filled with concern. "Spyro are you alright?" she asked "I could ask you the same thing" he replied "I woke up before you and decided to get this figured you'd need it" she said putting the cyrstal down in front of Spyro before stepping back to give him some space. Reaching out a paw Spyro placed it on the red gem and at once he felt new energy surge into his body and strength return to limbs. br /br /br /br /br /With his strength restored the young purple dragon got up and faced the dragoness. "I think we can call this a rousing success" she said looking around at the medow they had landed in "I'd have to agree" said Spyro happily "You did it Spyro" he turned his gaze upon Cynder "No Cynder" he said firmly "strongWe /strongdid it I couldn't have done it without you" he smiled at her and she smiled back. Then his face fell and saddened "I just wish Ignitus could be here to see it" he said softly memories of the Fire Guardian filling his mind "Spyro you know what he said to us down in the core 'A dragon does not truly die. He lives on binding himself with nature and the earth'" "Yeah, I guess you're right I shouldn't dwell on it for too long" his smile returned as did Cynder's. br /br /br /br /br /"And there's one more thing you should know" he added "What?" "Tag! Your it!" he cried tapping his nose with a claw before shooting off into the sky "Spyro!" he looked back to see the indignant dragoness giving chase, "You'll have to catch me first slowpoke!" he yelled back. br /br /br /br /br /And for the next few minutes the pair chased each other around the medow on the Island happily enjoying the other one's company. Relishing in the freedom and peace that they had worked so long and hard to achive. But it was finally over. The evil was gone. Forever. After a few more minutes of playing chase the two finally decided to head back to Warfang and see what had happened in the time that they had been gone "I hope everyone got into the tunnels alright" said Cynder her voice filled with concern "I suspect they will be so don't worry" Spyro replied as they flew on "Besides the Guardians have survived times like these before so we can count on their experience to make that everyone made it to safety" "I suppose so". Midday was approaching as the duo arrived back at the dragon city and they hovered slowly several arrow shots away to study it "Doesn't seem that damaged since we left it" Cynder said "I think we'll find the answer to that when he land come on" and with that they flew on down towards the city gleaming in the sunlight. br /br /br /br /-br /-br /br /br /br /Cyril smiled from the window in which he sat as he watched the moles finish off the last patches of damage done by the siege launched by Malefor's troops and the Golem which had risen from the depths of the earth under the influence of the Dark Master. Since the Guardians had emerged, along with those had gone with them into the caves beneath the great city things had been joyful but work came before pleasure and everyone knew that there was plenty of work to be done and they got to doing it. He turned as he heard the sound of pawsteps and buzzing wings behind him and his fellow Guardians, and friends, Volteer the Guardian of Lightning and Terrador the Guardian of Earth as well as Sparx the dragonfly. He turned his gaze eastwards again as he scanned the skies for anything that might show that Spyro and Cynder were alive. While the healing of the earth should have been a clear sign but yet he had his doubts. Terrador seemed to share his mood and even Volteer (who was usually a talking Thesaurus) held his tongue for once as did Sparx. br /br /br /br /br /The Ice Guardian lowered his head and looked down at his claws his mind dark with the thought that even though the world had been saved the ones who had saved it had sacrificed their lives to save them. He raised his head and was about to speak when he saw two tiny specks in the sun lit sky coming closer and closer towards the city. "What in Avalar?" his voice roused the other three breaking them out of their stupour and they too followed his gaze upwards to see what he was looking at. For a moment all three stared at the two dots as they came nearer and nearer. Then they saw it. They saw what they had lost all hope of seeing, for at that instant the suns light shifted a little and reflected off of something. That something was purple and as far as he knew there was only one dragon they knew that could be purple. br /br /br /br /br /The two specks came closer turning into specks, then they came closer turning if dull shapes until finally they saw that it was "IT'S SPYRO AND CYNDER!" Terrador cried his shout making all of them jump to their paws. Their joy was echoed throughout the city as the citizens shouted their jubilation that the two heroes of Avalar had returned to them safe and sound after they had been thought to be dead at the paws and malice of the Dark Master. br /br /br /br /br /As they came level with the city Spyro and Cynder heard the cheering and smiled for they knew that if people were alive then so must be everyone else. "Hear that Cynder they're cheering for us!" Spyro said happily as they glided over the city and towards the citadel where the Guardians had been living before their return. Slowly they set themselves down on a pad that they had used before when they had talked with the Guardians after the battle for Warfang. "Do you think they're even here Spyro?" "Spyro buddy!" "That answer your question" Sparx had appeared from the doorway and he dashed forward to hug Spyro "I'm glad to see you to see you to Sparx and I missed you as well" the dragonfly then turned to Cynder and smiled "Good to see Cynder's still in one piece" he said "Is that supposed to be a comment or an insult" came the reply "In truth I have no idea". "We're glad to see both of you" said Cyril as he Volteer and Terrador came onto the scene "It's good to se all as well" said Spyro "And what about me" came another familiar voice "Hunter!" the anthro male cheetah had arrived seemingly out of nowhere and had a big smile on his /br /br /br /br /After everyone had caught up and things were settled Cyril asked the question that Spyro had been expecting "Where is Ignitus he did not return to us from the Belt of Fire?" Spyro saddened before replying "He died after he got us through to the other side" the Guardians fell silent in memory of their fallen comrade and friend. Then Sparx spoke "I'd hate to say this so soon Spyro but I gotta go back home and make sure the folks are alright" "You can do that Sparx we've been away for so long and done so much who knows what's happened since" "Well I'll see you all soon" and Sparx buzzed off twards the door. Before he went through he pointed a finger at the pair "Now you two behave while I'm gone" he said "Sparx!" Spyro and Cynder both went red (which was suprising as Cynder's black scales made it hard for practically any other colour to show up) and their embaressment was only fueled as Sparx left laughing while the Guardians and Hunter also broke down into peels of amusement at the sight of the pair that stood before them all./p 


End file.
